Guardian Angel
by Doc Deej
Summary: It's about a boy quitted the knighthood after a battle with Aphelion and now he's returning home. What will happen to him now that the girl he cares about died... A little OC.. JackXRidley
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I've been idle for almost 1 year. And this is my 3rd fanfic which is a bit old. It's been hidden for a long time like a few months ago. But now I will post it.

^_^ Hope you'll enjoy it even though my grammar is not that good. I'm just an amateur ya know XD

Disclaimer: Not my characters and not my game. Hope to have one on my own XD

Chapter 1

After the tragedy happened where Jack Russell defeated the Silver Dragon, Aphelion, he resigned as a knight and he returned to his home, Solieu Village. When he traveled at dawn from the Lupus Gate of Radiata, he felt someone was catching up. But as he averted his gaze from the front, there was no one approaching him. There was only a speck of dust that has been blown by the wind spontaneously.

There was an expression of disappointment on his face. He gazed his head forward and breathed deeply.

He had traveled with a mournful expression on his face because ever since Ridley died, there's no one to protect anymore. While he was walking in a slow pace, he encountered a goblin with a knife on its right hand and stood in a fighting stance. It was ready to face him.

Jack sweat dropped with an annoyed face, he's not in the mood to fight anyone. Instead of fighting the goblin, he just continued walking and ignored the goblin.

The goblin froze from embarrassment because he is just been ignored. The goblin quietly recovered from the temporary reaction. He stomped towards him, and shouted, "Fight me!"

Then, Jack stopped walking. He replied in a monotonous tone, "Whatever" with a determined face. He resumed to walking. However, the goblin is so determined to fight him. It approached him quickly and said to Jack mockingly, "Chicken ass. You coward. Scared to fight me, aren'tcha? Loser."

"Whatever", he repeated.

Jack quickly grabbed his sword and knocked the goblin out. Now, the goblin lies unconsciously on the ground (imagine an x-marked in the goblin's eyes nyaha!)

"You're nothing but a weakling. What a chatterbox. Who's the loser now? Jack mocked back.

After that pointless argument, Jack gazed on the blue sky seeing the image of Ridley sculptured on a cloud. He sighed. From his gaze, he returned looking on the road. His mind still wandered.

He noticed that he is near to his village. Jack continued walking and stopped in front of the façade of his house. As he entered, he called out,

"Hello… I'm home." Adele came out to greet him. She had a surprised look on her face, "Why did you come home? I thought you're still in Radiata as a knight."

He replied, "I quit as a knight."

Adele was shocked to what he answered. She wasn't able to do anything.

In a confused tone, she questioned him, "Why?"

He said hopelessly, "Because there's no one to protect. She's gone."

"Is that so? Well, it doesn't mean that you will stop fighting as a knight because there's no one to protect."

"But, you know, it feels kinda hard to forget someone you care for the most."

"I know you care about her and it is fine if you can't forget her that easily. But, I'll say this, she would not be happy if she saw the state you're in right now."

"Thanks sis."

"Ok, I'll prepare dinner for you. Go get changed first. And rest. I know you're tired from your journey."

"Ok." Still, Jack felt disappointed.

After the scene, Jack lied on the bed with his arms wide open stretching out. He can't stop thinking about Ridley and about the bull session with his sis.

He was bothered and said to himself, "… Ridley… would not be happy of what I'm in now? What does it mean anyway?"

After that she called, "Jack, dinner's ready."

"Ok, I'm coming." He replied back.

Please review! I want to ameliorate of becoming a writer :D even though I'm not really a writer... I'm an artist and athlete! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Sorry for the late update if someone is still reading my work . And now, I hope someone will enjoy my next work, chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, so on and so forth XD

Chapter 2

Late at night, Jack is still awake lying on the bed with his hands on the back of his head. He is still thinking about the tragedy happened where Ridley died on the tower. He sighed and closed his eyes and he didn't notice that he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, someone is moaning in Jack's bedroom. Then, he opened his eyelid drowsily and sat on the bed.

"What is that sound? So way freaky, maybe it's just my imagination."

Jack lied on the bed and slept in deep slumber.

But as Jack slept heavily, someone appeared beside him a ghostly appearance, none other than Ridley herself.

She was floating in the air above the floor then she floated beside on Jack's bed. Jack was already facing on Ridley's side, she smiled weakly.

And then, tear's rolled down on her cheeks and dropped on Jack's face. (Unbelievable :P)

Suddenly, Jack rubbed his eyes and opened it slowly. There he saw Ridley face to face.

Jack screamed, "Aaaaahhh…!" and leaned on the wall, breathing quickly. Then, he realized that ghostly figure is Ridley. Then, Jack recovered.

"Ridley, you're… ghostly."

"I know." Ridley replied.

Both of them stayed quiet, staring at each other.

Suddenly, they broke the silence and laughed.

Jack started the conversation.

"I never thought that you would come back, Ridley."

"It's only temporary; I just wanted to see you. I really miss your weirdness, that's all."

"Oh is that so, what do you call yourself." Jack smirked.

"Hmph." Ridley averted away from him.

"Oh Ridley, don't be so mad. I'm just kidding… There's something that I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Well, for a long time I always wanted to tell you that I really… really…"

Jack gulped and blushed.

"Really, what? That you love me." Ridley smiled.

Jack surprised that she said that.

"Wait, how did you know, I haven't said it yet."

"I already said this but I love you too, Jack."

He blushed furiously.

Ridley floated towards Jack and kissed him. (Ridley's a ghost what do you expect, of course he can't feel anything but he felt it emotionally.)

"Thank you Jack, for everything, I will always be there for you."

Then Ridley faded and now Jack thought; "Now she's gone."

That's what sis meant to be saying that she is always there for me."

Jack smiled and went back to sleep.

Feedback XD sorry it was late. There will be a next chappie.. :D the last one XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back again guys. Sorry for the super late update of the last chapter of this story. Actually, I can't remember that I wrote this, it's been 3 years (haha). Okay, I hope you guys will like it. Reviews and comments please I'm not actually a good writer. Rank me as an amateur or novice, not my forte…

Disclaimer: Not my characters and not my game

Chapter 3

Early morning, Jack is still asleep on his bed, drooling with his mouth wide open. Suddenly, he talked in his sleep.

"Ridley… Don't go Ridley. Wait."

Then he rolled to the edge of his bed and fell down with a thump.

"Ouch… What happened? Oww, that really hurts." He jumped on his bed again and sat.

"I must be dreaming." He thought at that time and then someone appeared. Then she replied, "No you're not."

As Jack averted his head from where the voice came from, he saw Ridley.

Jack screamed and fell down again.

"Jack, I'm glad to see you again" Ridley smiled.

"Yeah, glad to see you too but I thought you're gone already, you said it's only temporary to see me."

"Yeah, I know." Ridley replied.

"But how come you're still here." Jack asked.

Ridley smiled again and said, "I will be your Guardian Angel from now on."

Jack was shocked when she said that and froze. Then he regained from his state.

"Wow (monotonous), never thought of that one." Jack smiled like it was reaching the ears.

Then, Ridley added some details regarding to her new position as a guardian angel.

"But you will be the only one who can see me, okay?"

Jack nodded and understood. As long as Ridley is there, he will always be happy because they're still together in the end, even though she's intangible but he will be able to see her everyday.

"Jack" Ridley called.

"Yes, My lovely guardian angel?" Jack replied romantically.

"I love you. I will always be there for you." Ridley blushed.

"I love you too Ridley" Jack also blushed furiously.

Then they stared on each others eyes and both of them smiled.

They said in unison, "We will be together forever."

Hehe OC, right? That's the end of the story. Kind of imaginative and I don't even know if it's possible. Reviews are appreciated. For those who have accounts, add me! (Zaenia) ^_^

God bless… what game should I write next?


End file.
